


Moving the Dough

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [88]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Money, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satisfied with her count, Parker packed the last of her crisp green bills into the last safe and grinned as she hooked up the harness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving the Dough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Prompt by evil_little_dog: [Leverage, Eliot+/Parker+/Hardison, "Parker, do we have to move all your money?"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/557453.html?thread=78367885#t78367885)

Eliot groaned at the sight of three more man-sized safes. "Parker, do we have to move all your money?"   
  
Parker looked up from counting bills. "Yes," she hissed, then whipped her head back around to continue counting.  
  
Hardison stuck the dolly under the next safe. "You know, you could help."  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Just saying," he shrugged and muttered to himself as he wheeled the safe out without directly addressing her again.  
  
Satisfied with her count, Parker packed the last of her crisp green bills into the last safe and grinned as she hooked up the harness.  
  
Eliot had to duck behind his own dolly when her safe when whizzing past. "Hardison! Leave her alone next time!" he growled.  
  
A loud thump, bang, and clatter followed by Hardison's loud protests and Parker's giggles told Eliot he wouldn't be getting the desired response any time soon.  
  
"Lovebirds," he groused.


End file.
